dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Blanc
Monica Blanc is a character in Id☆DC. She is a freshman, and an African-American girl. Her schtick is gags and pranks, which attracted the attention of her link Peacock. Appearance Lucid Describe their Lucid appearance here, even if there's a picture! Id Describe what they look like in the Id! Talents and Abilities Are they a master painter? Do they dabble in dancing? Is this person the next Mozart? Here's where you list their MLG skills. Id Specific Talents, abilities, or boosted versions of their lucid talents that come about from being in the Id. Personality Here is the part where you can describe that sweet, sweet teen angst and how much they hate the world or whatever kind of personality kids these days have. Pre-Id Biography What have they gone through before they were introduced into the roleplay itself? Biography And now what have they gone through since being introduced? Trivia * Monica's last name references famed cartoon voice actor, Mel Blanc, also known as the man of a thousand voices. He did the voice work for the Looney Tunes cartoons. LV 1-10= - Lv 2 = - Lv 3 = - Lv 4 = - Lv 5 = - Lv 6 = - Lv 7 = - Lv 8 = - Lv 9 = - Lv 10 = }} |-| LV 11-20= - Lv 12 = - Lv 13 = - Lv 14 = - Lv 15 = - Lv 16 = - Lv 17 = - Lv 18 = - Lv 19 = - Lv 20 = }} |-| LV 21-30= - Lv 22 = - Lv 23 = - Lv 24 = - Lv 25 = - Lv 26 = - Lv 27 = - Lv 28 = - Lv 29 = - Lv 30 = }} |-| LV 31-40= - Lv 32 = - Lv 33 = - Lv 34 = - Lv 35 = - Lv 36 = - Lv 37 = - Lv 38 = - Lv 39 = - Lv 40 = }} |-| LV 41-50= - Lv 42 = - Lv 43 = - Lv 44 = - Lv 45 = - Lv 46 = - Lv 47 = - Lv 48 = - Lv 49 = - Lv 50 = }} |-| LV 51-60= - Lv 52 = - Lv 53 = - Lv 54 = - Lv 55 = - Lv 56 = - Lv 57 = - Lv 58 = - Lv 59 = - Lv 60 = }} |-| LV 61-70= - Lv 62 = - Lv 63 = - Lv 64 = - Lv 65 = - Lv 66 = - Lv 67 = - Lv 68 = - Lv 69 = - Lv 70 = }} |-| LV 71-80= - Lv 72 = - Lv 73 = - Lv 74 = - Lv 75 = - Lv 76 = - Lv 77 = - Lv 78 = - Lv 79 = - Lv 80 = }} |-| LV 81-90= - Lv 82 = - Lv 83 = - Lv 84 = - Lv 85 = - Lv 86 = - Lv 87 = - Lv 88 = - Lv 89 = - Lv 90 = }} |-| LV 91-100= - Lv 92 = - Lv 93 = - Lv 94 = - Lv 95 = - Lv 96 = - Lv 97 = - Lv 98 = - Lv 99 = - Lv 100 = }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Female Category:Id☆DC